Seasons Thinking of You
by Kinich Ahau
Summary: Hinata thinks about Naruto while he's gone. Oneshot, Naruhina


_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

**

* * *

**

Spring 

Yesterday was the first day of spring. I don't normally keep track of the seasons so closely, but I overheard Kurenai-sensei talking about it. She said that spring is the season of rebirth.

Kiba-kun and Akamaru really like spring, I think, because all of the birds and animals start to come out again. They like to chase them for fun. After training today, they were chasing squirrels. They were so focused on following one that they ended up falling into the river (the squirrel jumped across from a branch). The water was cold, but I think that they might have done it on purpose. I think Kurenai-sensei thinks so too, because she called them immature.

Shino-kun also likes spring. He said so himself, actually. I think this is because insects start to come back again in spring. Yesterday, he showed me a new bee hive. I was afraid of getting stung, so I stayed back a ways, but Shino-kun walked right up and let a bunch of bees land on him! He told me that I could do the same thing without getting stung if I acted the right way, but I don't think I could do it, even with his help.

I like spring too. It's still going to be a while before the flowers bloom, but I've already got most of my supplies for flower-pressing ready. I like training in spring. As long as it isn't raining, the temperature is just right, and it's nice to be outside while the sun is so bright.

Naruto-kun, do you like spring too? I know that you like gardening, so I think that you must. Spring reminds me of you, actually. It's refreshing and joyful and unpredictable. I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Moreso than ever, even. I miss you, but I know that I'll just be all the happier for it when I see you again.

**Summer**

Today was the first day of summer. Since I thought that Kurenai-sensei's idea about spring was interesting, I asked her about summer. She told me that summer is the season of growth.

Kiba-kun doesn't wear his coat these days, since it's so hot. Akamaru is shedding, so I guess he wants to take off his coat too. I always expect them to start tiring out more easily, but they always seem to have even more energy during the summer. He said that he has a natural affinity for heat, but Shino-kun thinks that he's just trying to impress girls.

Shino-kun is still wearing his coat. As far as I can tell, he doesn't even wear lighter clothing. He seems to have no trouble training, even so. I asked him how he stays cool, and he told me that he didn't mind the heat. Kurenai-sensei said that Shino-kun was also trying to impress girls. To be honest, I'm a little bit surprised that he'd do something like that.

I think that this year is hotter than usual. I'm thinking of buying some lighter clothes, but for some reason, I don't really feel comfortable in anything but my jacket (I'm not trying to impress girls though!). It gets very hot during training these days. I'm always tired and thirsty afterwards, but I know that if I keep it up, I'll be able to grow stronger, just like I said I would.

Naruto-kun, have you ever stayed up to watch meteor showers in summer? They happen all year round, but I think that summer is the only time that it's really comfortable to do it. Kurenai-sensei said that it was bad for your sleep cycle to stay up so late, so you should probably only do it occasionally. Sometimes, summer reminds me of you. It's warm and sunny and radiant. I miss you even more now. I really want to see you again, but I know that the wait will be worth it.

**Fall**

The first day of fall was two days ago. I asked Kurenai-sensei about fall, and she told me that it was the season of maturity.

Kiba-kun told me that he thinks fall is boring. When I asked him why, he told me that there was never anything interesting to do in fall, which isn't really much of an answer. Akamaru seems to like fall though. He sometimes rolls around in piles of leaves, or chases them when they're blowing in the wind. I think that Kiba-kun actually wants to join him, but he thinks that Kurenai-sensei will call him immature again. I asked her if she would, and she told me that playing in leaves wasn't as immature as jumping in rivers. I suppose she's right.

Shino-kun likes fall. He once told me that fall was a good time for insects, because all of the fruit and vegetables that are ripening make a good source of food. He says that a lot of bugs have to store up as much food as possible to make sure that they have enough to last them the winter. I felt a bit silly doing it, but I cut up an apple and left it near an anthill yesterday as a sort of present. I'm going to ask Shino-kun if they'll actually be able to use it.

I'm a bit embarrassed to say so, but I like the sound of leaves crunching as I step on them. They make me kind of sad though, since all of the trees are left bare without them. The leaves are so pretty when they change color before they fall though, so at least they get one last chance to shine. It's getting easier to train these days. I think it's partly because it isn't as hot, but maybe I really am getting stronger.

Naruto-kun, if it's fall, your birthday must be coming up soon, right? I wish I could send you a present, but I have no way of getting it to you. I thought that I might make a cake for you after you get back, but I think it would be too late to be a proper birthday cake. You remind me of fall, too. You're vibrant and full of life, even when I expect you to be sad. I'm waiting as patiently as I can for you to come back. It won't be too long now.

**Winter**

Yesterday was the first day of winter. I guess Kurenai-sensei anticipated that I would ask her what kind of season winter is, because she told me before I could ask that winter is the season of anticipation. I think she meant a different sort of anticipation, but it seemed fitting.

Kiba-kun and Akamaru have been playing in the snow. I expected Kiba-kun to stay out of it like he did with the leaves, but I think he's stopped worrying whether or not it looks mature. I'm sometimes jealous of Akamaru for having a fur coat since it looks so warm. The snow balls up and sticks to him because of it though, so he might actually be colder that way.

I asked Shino-kun where insects go in the winter. He told me that some migrate to warmer places. Sometimes I think it would be nice to be able to do that, but I think I like Konoha too much to leave for very long. I guess I'm more like the sort that just waits winter out with the rest of its friends.

The snow is pretty this year. Last night, I stayed up late and just watched the snow coming down. I must have fallen asleep, because I was still by the window when I woke up. Training has been going well for me. It's cold outside so I usually need to work hard just to stay warm. I think I'm handling it better than I used to.

Naruto-kun, is it snowing where you are? It's snowing more than it usually does here, so I hope that you're also getting a chance to see the snow. It seems strange to think about it this way, but I think that you're like winter the most of all. Just like winter, you're waiting to become something. You're amazing as you are now, but someday you'll be something truly remarkable. I can't wait to see you again, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you're coming home soon.

**Spring Again**

Today was the first day of spring. Is it true that you're coming home in a week, Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun told me that you are. I hope he's right. I think I will make you a cake, even if it's too late for your birthday. I know that you aren't really expecting it, but I think you deserve it. I just hope I'm brave enough to give it to you.

I've really grown up since I saw you last, Naruto-kun. I hope I can show you my appreciation someday.


End file.
